deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Power Club
Flower Power Club is the European Deadly Alliance and the Eco Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Freedom Front and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. A team of Plantoid-like Flower crime fighters battle for justice and peace with their nature powers against the fiendish Weedo Zomblies and the vilest evil queen of the Venus Trap Gang, Queen Venus Venomia. Origins Long time ago in Antichthon's 70's, Flower Power Club was once a peaceful demonstration group against the unreasonable war until it became a group of freedom and crime fighters battling Weedo Zomblies and his evil gang of mutated Plantoids. Fabiola Springflower was once a leader of the group and she defeated the Weedo Gang once and for all and saved the world. After the defeat of Weedo Zomblies, Fabiola retires and became a teacher to the group and their counterpart team, Food Fighters Club, as well became one of the main members of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Decades later, the group still existed to that day but still looking for a new leader who can pull it off and lead the team. Luckily, Fabiola found her successor. Sonny Flowermay, a rookie crime fighter and an ordinary student from Fabiola's school, who is looking for a better opportunity to help people and making Mother Nature to be protected again in an alternative eco-solution. Despite being so naïve, he honestly refuse to lead the team because of his lack of leadership but Fabiola insisted and encouraged him to give it a try to see if he can do it. Sonny accepted it and heading to the Flower Power Club's headquarters alone. After finding Flower Power Club's headquarters at the old botanical garden complex near the school, Sonny meets his teammates when he was introduced by Fabiola. After the introduction, Sonny was been trained a bit to become a crime fighter and a team leader until they received an urgent call from the Peacekeepers. Weedo Zomblies is back after escaping from jail and then he's robbing a bank. The team was sent into action to stop Weedo and his minions from depleting all the cash. Sonny, however, doesn't if he's ready for that but soon he'll discover in the heart of battling crime. At the bank, the team have arrived just in time and faced-off with Weedo's minions while rescuing the hostages and recover the money. While battling the goons, Sonny is confronted by Weedo himself and was beaten down by his insane power until Sonny's Aura was suddenly unlocked and used his new power to defeat him with self-defense, disarmed the goons, helping his friends and saved the hostages and recovered the money. After the battle and Weedo and his goons were now into custody, the new and improved Flower Power Club have saved the day and Sonny is now the new leader of the group and will fight against crime and injustice for the good of the people. With Fabiola as the permanent member of the Peacekeepers Initiatives, Flower Power Club is now one of the Peacekeeper Teams. Team Members Sonny Flowermay The Plantoid-like Sunflower is the leader of the club. Sonny Flowermay was an ordinary and naïve student who wants to make the world a natural place with eco-solutions until he was selected by his mentor and teacher, Fabiola Springflower, to become the new leader of the team she used to lead before she retired. Now as a crime fighter, Sonny uses his Sunflower power to blind his enemies as well carefully using it to help the people for the greater good of mother nature. Daisy Dazzleleaf The Plantoid-like Daisy is the second-in-command of the club. Daisy Dazzleleaf is one of Fabiola's students who was trained to become the next generation of crime fighter. She's kind and friendly and yet courageous and she's good with math and biology. Her special dazzling power can zap the bad guys down and out, disarming their weapons into incinerated to bits. Rose Amyflower The Plantoid-like Rose is a lovely and compassionate team member who loves beauty of nature and clean garden. But her unique rose vine whips can stop a vehicle and wrapped the bad guys around with a little dust of seduction and hypnotize to let them be arrested. Leslie Lilisun The Plantoid-like Lily was a student from the gymnastics class who likes athletics and tennis but in the after school, she plays video games at her dorm after her homework and sometimes browsing the internet for her tough homework, for short time of course. On the next day, she was invited to the new Flower Power Club as a next generation crime fighter. With athletic skills and outmatching the bad guys in her own game, Leslie has become the most valuable asset of the team. She can also track down cheaters and hacks online, on computer and on video game consoles. Mary Goldflower The Plantoid-like Marigold was a student from the chemistry class, study about plants and flowers' thermion and liquids from her own garden to experiment it for her project. That project was brought attention to Fabiola and was informed and warned that it might too dangers to work it and Mary understood that and the project was postponed until she was invited to the Flower Power Club and restarted her project there at the old botanical complex. Then all the sudden, she discovered her work that has become useful when she developed a home-made sleeping gas for a thirty minutes and her new invention, the illusion dust creating the hallucination and confusion on bad guys which it distracted them. With her creations known to the team, Mary uses her invention to fight crime, making her the utmost valuable asset of the team. Lucy Tulsapots The Plantoid-like Lotus is a skilled martial artist of the team. Lucy Tulsapots went to martial art class every Thursday afternoon for her self-defense against weirdos and perverts and that's when Fabiola chose her to join her next generation team of crime fighters. Lucy accepted her invitation and joined the new Flower Power Club to fight crime. Jasmine Jadenflower The Plantoid-like Jasmine is the skilled scout of the team. Jasmine Jadenflower was a student from art class who doesn't like messy colors over her leaf though she is a skilled artist as a painter. But after a fine art for art lesson, the messy colors on her leafs are gone and wondered how come so "magically" disappeared until Fabiola noticed her and offered her to join the new Flower Power Club which she accepted. Then, she discovered her new power and special ability to use the colors as her perfect cover to hide from her enemies by coloring it on her white leafs. Iris Isotoplant The Plantoid-like Iris is a tech genius of the team. Iris Istoplant was a student from computer and tech class and got the higher score of A+. Then, Iris was selected by Fabiola who seen her as one of the best valuable asset for the new Flower Power Club. Along with her technical and computer skills, she uses her flower magic of water. El Draco Snap The Plantoid-like Snapdragon is the muscle of the team. His excellent strength of professional wrestling superhero can break the bad guys' bones and spines and sent them to a prison hospital as long stay out of trouble. He can also breath green fire like a dragon because he's a Snapdragon and can melt their guns away to disarm them. He is Gym Teacher of Fabiola's school. Carlos El Cactusco The Plantoid-like Cactus is the tough boxing crime fighter of the team. Carlos El Cactusco is the cousin of who was once a sole vigilante who fights crime against the Venus Trap Gang every night as well once a member of the old Flower Power Club. When his uncle retired, Carlos was trained to become like him who was his idol and became a new member of the new Flower Power Club. Theo Tulipo The Plantoid-like Tulip who is the criminologist of the team. He got the scores and learned from every class, Theo Tulipo is the best expert of the new Flower Power Club has to offer. Like his fellow student, Sonny Flowermay, he's no fan of being a popular student of Fabiola's school and had no interests of joining the Flower Power Club. But when he changed his mind after joined the group, his expertise has brought some confidence and felt honor to help his fellow teammates to solve cases and stop crimes, especially what their villains are up to. Inspirations * Named after Flower Power, a slogan of the anti-war movement during the Vietnam War in the late 1960's and the early 1970's. * Themed with flowers. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Eco Deadly Alliance Category:Freedom Front Category:Peacekeepers Initiative